


The Ashen Maid

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, M/M, Male My Unit | Byleth, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 15:04:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20914076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Byleth wears a maid dress for Dimitri. That's it.





	The Ashen Maid

“Do you have any fantasies?” Byleth asks flatly.

“W-What?" Dimitri stutters, suddenly feeling a little flustered.

“Sexual fantasies,” Byleth clarifies, very aware that explanations aren't necessary.

“I haven't thought about such things.” 

Byleth levels him with a skeptical look.

“I could never… I could never ask you anything like that.” 

“Why not? You're MY prince. I want to indulge you in every way I can.”

Dimitri is dumbstruck, he can't fathom how Byleth could say that with a straight face, while his own gets hotter by the minute.

Byleth insists on the matter and eventually, Dimitri gives in.

“I have imagined you in a dress… A dress like the ones worn by lady servants in noble estates,” Dimitri reveals with a red hue painting all his face and ears.

Byleth smirks at him, immediately imagining the prince wearing a dress. Satisfied, he drops the subject.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Byleth helps Mercedes and Bernadetta make him a dress and apron. Once the outfit is ready, Byleth doesn't waste time wondering if he will be brave enough to actually wear it. He approaches Dimitri and asks him to go to his quarters once everyone retires to their rooms.

As usual, Dimitri accepts the request.

Before going to Byleth's room Dimitri takes a bath and washes his hair. He puts on his nightwear and waits until is late enough to head for Byleth’s room. 

Once he gets to Byleth's quarters, Dimitri knocks on the door.

“Who is it?” The question surprises Dimitri. Byleth always opens the door quickly to avoid creating any unnecessary rumors.

“It’s me, Dimitri,” he answers, a bit confused.

Byleth opens the door, hiding behind it. Dimitri enters the room and when he turns to ask about the unusual behavior, he realizes why Byleth was being cautious.

Byleth takes the opportunity to close the door to muster up the courage to face the other man. He can feel his anxiety threatening to shatter his blank façade. His pulse is going wild. He takes a deep breath and turns around.

“Is this close to what you've imagined?” Byleth asks pretending he isn't nervous.

Dimitri takes the sight before him. Byleth is wearing a long black dress with long sleeves. A delicate white apron covers the front. Dimitri can see that the other put on just enough make-up to smooth his features, the lipstick is a tone darker than his skin. Dimitri is astonished and very certain that he has fallen for the most beautiful man in the world.

“You look much better than anything I have ever fantasized about. You're perfect.” Dimitri answers, his face showing how smitten he is. Byleth can't help smiling shyly.

Byleth draws closer to him, lifting a hand to touch his face. Dimitri holds the hand on his cheek, eventually bringing it over his lips.

Byleth gives Dimitri a lingering kiss. They take their time exploring each other's mouths. Dimitri's hands create small patterns at the other's back. Byleth caresses Dimitri's neck and shoulders. As the kiss gets more heated Byleth opens Dimitri's shirt.

“W-wait, let me take a look at you,” Dimitri asks, putting some space between them.

Coyly, Byleth does a spin, allowing Dimitri to see the result of his efforts.

Dimitri admires how well dark colors suit Byleth, the man possesses a classical beauty that is elegantly contrasted with his uncommon pale hair. 

The dress is long enough to hide Byleth's feet. In fact, it hides a lot more of his body than any clothes Dimitri has seen the other wearing, it makes him eager to see what is concealed.

Then, he notices the shadows flickering over the apron and for the first time in the night he looks around the room. Some extra candles illuminate the place, blue and white flowers decorate the desk and dressers. Byleth is careful about everything he does.

“I don't deserve you,” Dimitri mutters. 

Byleth knows that Dimitri can't be persuaded otherwise, so he silently approaches him and lets his kisses soothe the other's pessimism. This time, their affections grow bolder quickly. Byleth touches Dimitri's chest and stomach, while Dimitri kneads Byleth's perfect ass.

“What do you want me to do?” Byleth murmurs into the other's ear, causing Dimitri to inhale deeply.

“I'd rather...” Dimitri trails off, guiding Byleth to the bed. Dimitri sits down and keeps Byleth standing in front of him.

Dimitri keenly rucks Byleth's skirt up and is delighted by what he founds under the garment. Byleth is wearing white thigh-high socks, no underwear. His cock is hard and dripping. Dimitri's mouth waters, pupils dilate. He looks like he will devour his partner. 

Byleth supports one of his legs on the bed. Dimitri bites and sucks Byleth's thighs, damping the fabric covering them. He kisses the base of his shaft and licks the whole member, which awards him with a restrained moan from the other.

Dimitri blows Byleth, firmly holding the man's hips. Byleth scratches Dimitri's head, reveling in the sensation of his cock hitting the soft part at the back of Dimitri's mouth.

“I'm close.” Byleth breaths out.

Dimitri's ministrations become more eager.

Byleth is short of breath and he comes with a grunt, his whole body shivering. Dimitri sucks him dry, swallowing everything Byleth pours into his mouth. Byleth falls to his knees, his skirt fanning out on the floor.

By the time Byleth comes to, Dimitri is wearing a smug look. Byleth thinks he likes the rare sight on Dimitri's face, but he doesn't need to know it.

“Don't get too cocky,” Byleth says and Dimitri laughs.

Byleth helps Dimitri get rid of his clothes. When the eyepatch comes off, Byleth smooches the ugly scar that is displayed and they move further into the bed. 

“Should I take this off?” Byleth asks, pointing at the dress.

“Keep it,” Dimitri replies. 

Byleth nods and goes to his desk to retrieve a small bottle of oil from one of the drawers. By the time he comes back, a question adorns his features.

Dimitri can read Byleth's non-verbal cues quite well since the academy days. Now, Byleth wants to know how they are going to do it.

“I want you inside me,” Dimitri states, hiding that he is thrilled by the idea of someone looking so pristine making him come undone.

“I'll do all in my power to serve you well.” A seductive tone seeps into Byleth's words.

Byleth positions himself between the other's legs and coats his fingers with oil. Dimitri bends his legs slightly to give Byleth better access.

Byleth feels around for Dimitri's entrance when he finds the opening, Byleth massages it until Dimitri's body yields to one of his fingers. 

Dimitri's cock is full and leaking. Byleth wraps his free hand around it and pumps him slowly.

Dimitri twitches as another finger is added. Byleth waits a moment until he starts scissoring Dimitri, who is sweating and clasping the sheets on the bed. Byleth wants him to feel even better, so he lowers his head and carefully sucks one of his balls, his tongue cupping the hardness inside the sack. Dimitri moans long and low.

Byleth concentrates his following efforts on the oozing head. He moves the hand that was pumping him to hold at the base and laps the trickling beads, the taste spreading over his tongue makes Byleth's erection tent his skirt. Byleth takes the member into his mouth, sucking Dimitri while he rotates and moves his fingers in and out of him. 

Dimitri tries to control the sounds escaping him, but Byleth adds another finger and advances to touch that sweet spot deep inside him, Dimitri whines, pulling Byleth's apron carelessly. 

“I'm ready,” Dimitri says with a tremulous voice.

Byleth raises his head and nods.

Dimitri heedfully watches Byleth lifting his skirt and coating himself with oil. Their eyes meet once Byleth is ready.

"Come here," Dimitri says and tugs Byleth closer to him.

The dress blankets their lower bodies, preventing the heat from escaping and making the temperature rise around them.

Byleth nips and licks Dimitri's neck while he tries to position himself at the other's entrance. However, the task proves itself to be trickier than usual since there is a considerable amount of fabric between them.

“Do you need any help?” Dimitri smiles deviously.

“It seems that I can't properly fulfill my duties,” Byleth says, the sides of his lips curving up. Dimitri chuckles.

“Don't worry, if I may say so, you're doing perfectly well,” Dimitri taunts, yet he reaches for the other's cock. Byleth hisses but allows being guided. He carefully penetrates Dimitri, planting kisses over every part he can reach. 

Byleth doesn't move for a long while, so Dimitri squirms under the other man when he deems enough time has passed. Byleth gets the hint, starting to rock his hips. His movements are sluggish, but he focuses on reaching deep inside the other.

Dimitri's hands travel over Byleth's back, feeling the fabric's soft texture over defined muscles. One of his hands goes further down Byleth's back, setting itself between his cheeks.

The combined sensations of being inside Dimitri and fingers teasing his covered asshole forces the poised man to moan loudly and shamelessly.

Byleth quickens the pace as Dimitri grinds his erection against Byleth's stomach smearing white cloth.

Their cries are crude and profound.

Dimitri comes hard, a guttural sound leaving his mouth. He holds Byleth in place as he rides his orgasm out. Byleth comes the moment he feels the wetness of Dimitri's climax percolating through the cloth covering his abdomen, he shakes violently, his vision completely blurry.

Byleth collapses over Dimitri. The dress and apron drenched in sweat and cum.

They rest feeling contented, Dimitri strokes Byleth's hair absently.

Byleth looks up, Dimitri meets his eyes. “I was thinking… maybe YOU should wear a dress next time,” Byleth says, his breathing still unsteady.

Dimitri giggles anxiously.

“You get used to it pretty quickly,” Byleth adds with a sly smile that makes red stain Dimitri's face.

“I'll do it, just... give me some time.”

**Author's Note:**

> I can't get enough fics of these two!!
> 
> English is not my first language, please be gentle.


End file.
